A tale of Epicness
by Xxxsupahcaseyxxx
Summary: Iight so Percy is a god, like most of the men on Olympus Percy is er overactive but this is forced to a halt when he get Clarrises 20 year old daughter preggo. The drama only get crazier, when Annabeth returns from a five year scouting mission to find all of this unfolding at camp-halfblood.
1. Chapter 1

Being a halfblood... SUCKS. You would understand if you had just gotten beat up by a dude the size of a tractor trailer, while hoping the entire time that he isn't mortal only to find out that he is. Then after this dude finishes beating the snot out of you... boom old beef head just pops up again. Yeah the friggin' Minotaur... AGAIN! That was my third time killing him but this time sucked because I did it to protect that stupid bully who calls himself Fuego. Then after I beat the minotaur and ran from Fuego (what Zeus always says not to take out my wrath on humans especially college-age ones) I got to my dorm just in time to see that I had a missed call from my girlfriend.  
>Wait maybe I should explain a little bit. After I became the Hero of Olympus, I finally got the courage to ask out Annabeth. Our relationship was pure bliss... that lasted almost a week before she dumped me saying that she needed someone more mature. So heartbroken and empty-pocketed I made my way back to Olympus draggong the dead corpse of Khione she tried to convince me to kill myself at the wrong time. So after I beheaded her... not on purpose but as a reflex i sliced without looking. So as I approached the cup-bearer aka the guy at the desk he let me through no questions asked muttering something about insolence.<br>As I rode up the elevator I thought about what this decision could possibly do to me but I didn't care Annabeth was my only reason to stay after 5 minutes of terrible 60's music I arrived at Olympus. As I passed the small homes of the godlings and nature spirits. On the way i passed this teenager who when i looked at him, he immeadiately reminded me of Annabeth n just as a guy he had all of the features i figured her son would have. He was very handsome actually. The only thing he said to me was,"Dont worry Perce she was just the beginning by the time I'm done you'll be sexist lady killer, you'll be so cool even mom'll let you tap that." When i didn't reply he said " Dude I'm just kidding gods, like my dad would even go for that. But really get ready... and you'll have tons of time on your hands." Then without warning he poofed into smoke. After thinking for a second I realized that I had just spoken to the god of love Eros.  
>So I slowly but surely climbed the steps to the hall of the gods with the corpse of Khione behind me. As I boldly entered the hall all of the olympians became very silent but I could see traces of anger on the faces of various godsmand goddesses. I could tell that I was the topic of their last dispute. I came to the feet of lord Zeus and bowed before him. Then I began with, "Lord Zeus, I am sorry for the unrequested arrival on my part but I would like to ask you to re-open your previous offer. AS all of you say I am much to powerful to live as a mortal, so I come before you and humbly ask for the one gift that all heroes wish for the gift of godly-hood."<p> 


	2. Soo close

Um hey readers I would like to inform you that the POV will always be Percy's much like the book. Some characters may arrive later on, but all major characters will be present. Please leave your ideas and responses at the bottom. I hope this isn't too terrible. Thanks for reading.

KC

"YOU DARE COME TO MY KINGDOM UNANNOUNCED… I SHOULD BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE TWERP," At this point he began brandishing his bolt, if you haven't figured it out yet I was being yelled at by Zeus himself, "AND ON TOP OF IT ALL YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK FOR THE GIFT OF IMMORTALITY AFTER YOU SO BOLDLY DECLINED. AND "this part shocked me to no end" and yet you speak the truth you are much too unpredictable to remain mortal. So I will make you your father's heir and the lord of snow and heroes, and you will be forever grateful to me or this bolt will be your last sensation. Now Olympians you are dismissed Perseus will need to be alone with his father for this process." At this the council exited whilst giving me looks one shocked me, I received a look of pure jealousy from…Apollo.

"HI Dad." My dad looked so disgusted so I was a bit confused until I noticed that he seemed to be looking past me then I remembered that I had Khione's body, then it just was gone.

"Hello Perseus, come my son." As he said this I walked closer and bowed at the foot of his throne."Arise and take this drink. When are completely finished tell me so that I can give you my blessing." I then proceeded to lift the cup to my lips… and to my surprise it was nothing more than an extremely potent goblet nectar. Once I had literally chugged it down, then I spoke the words that changed my life."Father it is – "PERCY…"

A.N.-

Sorry for the short chapters but longer ones will be written when I actually receive reviews. Please no flames.


	3. I Get Godly

A.N.-Enjoy & please review.

It was "her", the reason I had to come here and risk being blasted. She had the nerve to try and stop me from receiving godly-hood. She hugged me and, much to my father's dismay, tried to kiss me, and that's when I lost it. I pushed her as far away from me as I could. I felt the warm tears start to well in my eyes, and with that I said "Father can you please continue with the whole blessing thingy."

"But Percy… I thought it over you belong with me. We were made for each other. Percy I love you." For some reason dad still refused to begin. So I turned my back on Annabeth and faced my destiny.

"Dad can we begin now."

"Yes my son. I am very proud and honored and now I shall begin." From there he muttered something in Greek about the power of the sea in my spirit and I slowly felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of being soaked, when I tried to look around I realized that my eyes were closed as soon as I opened them I saw something strange. As I looked down I saw that my jeans and my white v-neck were gone. In its place was a Greek toga with what felt like a golden wreath in my hair, which by the way was parted at the side and combed behind my ears.

"Arise my son, Hero of Olympus, Bane of the Titan Lord Himself, God of Heroes and Snow, heir to the throne of Poseidon."I was powerful, I had control over some of the weather and the future of the sea… life has become so much better, like getting a fresh blue- oh my gods mom.

"Father I must see my mother, she will want to hear this."

"I understand Percy but would you mind if I came with you." I shook my head to say no and we both walked past Annabeth on our way out without even glancing her way. I hope she suffers.

A.N.- I hope you like it pleas review um I don't own P.J.O. I am not Rick Riordan.

KC


	4. Ain't Thinking Erm Okay I am

A.N.-Hey people wazzzzaaaaaaaaaaapppppp. Yeah you know the deal by now… please read and review. Hope you like it.

"Um hi mom," I said while nodding at Paul. Paul already met my father, twice so it wasn't a big deal anymore. Before I began explaining I noticed that my mom seemed to be staring at my toga and golden wreath. So I began with,"Mom it's a side effect. See when you become a god your clothes become the traditional Greek attire. So yeah, um is it okay by you?" I asked this when I saw her look of awe, complete and total awe, and it scared me this was my mom not some crazed fan.

"Percy you're really asking me if you have permission to remain a god," when I didn't respond she continued with, "Percy of course you can why would I say no to this great opportunity." As she said this I could hear the pride in her voice. Then things got serious when she asked about Annabeth, so I told the situation and then Poseidon and I teleported away. As I began I allowed my mind to wander to my lost love. I wondered if Annabeth had cried, or if she felt half as much pain as I did. I doubt it but yet she had the nerve to try and stop me from being the best I could be… the best song for this would be "Ain't Thinkin Bout You." She will always be my first love but that's it, for right now I have to train and train and train. I will become a killing machine. And just like Eros said I will have girls and goddesses lining up at my doorstep to get a piece of Olympus's newest god. Men lock away your daughter and hide your wives, because I am a whole new Percy.

A.N.-I don't own P.J.O. but how I wish I did. Well can you please show your appreciation and review even if it's like one person per chapter please I am virtually begging you.


	5. Catch Up

Then I felt it… all of the pain that never hit me when I was with her… when she left. The pain rose and kept rising until I was engulfed in the flames of my despair, at that very moment all I wanted was for death to come and reap my soul.

"That's what I protected you from Percy," and then I turned and saw Aphrodite watching me with a bittersweet smile, "But I couldn't do it forever so I gave you a week of love and joy and peace…it was all that the fates would allow." And with that she shook her head and left me.

All I could do at that point was attempt to distract myself, first with strippers, then the unicorn rides, but finally I decided to go to college. I did a lil bit of everything, until I met her. Illegal substances, weed to be exact. I didn't smoke no I just used my ability to purify water to make the best pot that has ever been created….AND ZEUS BURNED IT DOWN. So he wasted my crop, got thousands of people high, and destroyed the greatest gift to mankind. But on the bright side I haven't thought of her. Yeah it still left a hole in my chest but it's healing. I hear word of an upcoming council, about some war with earth. I don't even care all I'm doing is trying to forget the pain, or at leastI was.

That time in my life sucked now all I do is train for the dahy when I get to command Camp HalfBlood into a war against the giants. I ended up replacing Dionysius, and they sent Annabeth to the Romans to keep the peace. I am still a bachelor but I be getting it for days like it's a different girl every week, but unlike the other gods I wrap my meat. Non of those girls are going to bring a little me in the world… but then I got that phonecall.

Authors note: Sorry I know ya'll prolly hate my guts right now but I'm really sorry.


	6. We get real

Hey wadup this is Supahcasey and you know I feel that as an author on fanfiction I owe it to my readers to give them a completely useless author note. Now all I wanna say is that the story will be ending promptly, I don't feel like doing the whole pregnancy scene so I'll create a new series about Percy's demigod son, there will be new characters, so what I need to happen is all my creative readers out there got hit me up with some characters they would like to see in the new series, this isn't the last chapter for the current one but the end is approaching just didn't want ya'll to feel a kinda way about the new series. Thank you for reading all of this, but I partially lied under all of these non percy jackson related words there is a chapter below, I KNOW YA"LL LURVE ME UMMMHM. 

ChAptEr!

So that hoe Noelle is tryna get a baby out of me... unless, it was from that one time when I was like t-wisted and I diddn't wrap it up. But she promised she wouldn't prego, but like she is... can't women IDK decide. Well that's besides the point because I saw the little thingy on the screen of my son and I immeadiately decided that no matter what I would be there for him like Posiden should have been for me. His life will be entirely spent at camp half -blood I mean the kid is already ¾ god can't let him get hunted down. Now that I think back on it maybe it wasn't the best idea to screw Clarrise's daughter, I mean after that butcher knife incident things just went downhill.

Ayo but on the even brighter side, Chiron allowed me to create my super powerful team of demigod warrior, I took all of the kids with the most potential and they train with me on Olympus. They get tips from all of the hunting/ battle gods and take tactics classes with Athena (she likes me now cause I will never be with Annabeth again.) They are so awesome and as soon as my son is old enough he will be the best warrior ever.


	7. She's baaaaaack

AN:So at the not so gentle prodding of PercyJacksonFan16 (cool author by the way check out her stuff) I have decided to shift the direction of this story.

Well, it is amazing everyday that I see Noelle the stronger my feelings are for our unborn child. I can see him now defeating armies single handedly. My only regret is that well he won't be the child of two parents who loved each other completely, not a god and a drunken young adult. Oh, and she's back. Whatever she was doing in California is done, because I saw her for the first time in 20 years. Even with the feelings I had towards her, the sight was still breath-taking. Her blond hair was streaked with the silverest of grays falling to her discreetly toned upper arms. Her orange camp half-blood tank top and white bermuda shorts allowed me to see that all of her issues with me went into her training. I was a little happy about it too. It made me so happy to know that she had aged that well. But she never apologized for breaking my heart, and even if she did that means nothing and I will never forgive her.

After I had my creeper stare moment I returned to the sword fighting arena to train with Nick, the leader of my warriors. He is the best that his generation had to offer. His arrows always fly straight, his strategy never fails, basically he is almost the perfect hero, and get this, he's a son of Aphrodite. His only flaw is his arrogance, so damn annoying. He's good and he knows it.

"Nick, get your ass in gear in suit up."

"What for bro I'm like invulnerable or whatever."

I immediately slapped him with the flat of Riptide, hard. So hard that I saw him fall. Did I mention that it was upside his head... no well it was.

"Seaweed brain, I guess you haven't changed too much. Still an idiot I see," Annabeth said as she hugged me, it was so nice that I didn't realize that we were intertwined until she cleared her throat, and all I could do was blush. Realizing that I still looked 17 I aged myself to my late thirties.

"Hey wise-girl thats all powerful idiot to you," I said smiling.

"Well well well if I didn't know any better I would say that our mentor is tryna mack it up." said Jayzon ,15 son of Hectate. His name means healer in greek. So it wasn't surprising to see him lay his hands on Nick.

"For your sake I'll ignore that now that Nicks up, free spar no rules all use of magic allowed." This would take Nick down a notch, he needed to lose so I gave a sliver of a blessing to Jayzon.

I turned to where I last saw Annabeth, seeing nothing. Feeling like a confused teenage boy, I returned my attention to two of my five students. Besides Jayzon and Nick there is; Lucious, son of Apollo age 16, Exie, daughter of Ares age 15, and finally Brylen son of Thantos age 14. They were my well oiled machine ending wars before they started. And my son will join their ranks when he comes of age.

Iight I want them reviews plz plz plz.


	8. Take it Slow

AN: Hello there this is Kc and I sincerely apologize.

I woke with chills. She had taken over my dreams again, clearly Aphrodite had managed to get to Apollo... curses. Well no time for reflection, with the approaching game of capture the flag. So I pulled on a black t-shirt and some shorts, and went to eat some breakfast, I still have to eat at the Poseidon table... alone.

When I got there I saw a note in front of where I used to sit as a kid.

My Lord,

Meet me in the Arena. Try to be normal about it

So no one knows. Thanks.

Annabeth

I tried to slip out unseen, but before I could Nick glanced at me, smirked and mouthed the words, Arena Now. So I spoke a thank you telepathically and teleported there. She had on Camp Half-Blood sweats with her hair in a ponytail. But the look on her face told me that something was wrong.

"Lord Pers-"

"Annabeth I'm still just Percy to you."

" Fine, Percy, I wanted to let you know that I have been ordered by Lord Zeus himself to join you in training the future heroes of camp." She looked just as pissed as I was. Before I could even respond in walks my team... I had to tell them so I silenced them and called over Annabeth.

"You guys remember the story of the Titan War correct?" I waited until they all nodded in agreement, "Well this is the famed Architect and Savior of Olympus, Annabeth Chase". She received a hearty applause but one clap lasted longer than the others... it was Nick. He wore a smirk.

"Wait I heard that you too were the hottest couple to ever hit this place what happened... because I heard you", he said pointing at me, "got Clarisse's daughter preggers." At this point Annabeth looked at me incredulously and I heard her think to herself... 'but that girl is a child.'

To be continued... oh and sorry for not updating but Fanfiction doesn't have an app for Android sooo yeah... oh and *rubs forehead twice*.


	9. She Rachhet

Wassup Homies, … I'm KC and I wanna say that I LOVE YOU ALL and yes you too random hater who plans on flaming me, you too.

"Maybe we should just start with sparring practice, Ms. Chase and I will demonstrate the proper technique." I aimed my sword and tried to ignore the fact that I had never beaten her... ever. This would be the first actual fight I would be having since my erm promotion . I uncapped Riptide, it glowed with the raw power as did any weapon of the gods. I pressed the button on my watch and as it spiraled out I felt a clang. I looked to see Annabeth say, " Don't get cocky and ignore your opponent as Perseus just did." At this point I spun her dagger with Riptide until I had the upperhand. Then I slashed and she moved back, and I didn't stop until I had her cornered. Her dagger fell from her hands and before I had my sword at her chest she looked at me. Her gray eyes pierced me and I saw her fear. I saw plain terror, as if I was the most horrible thing she ever faced. I froze, I because I saw something that I wasn't supposed to. She not only looked afraid, she looked almost hurt.

"Aaand that's how we um fight with equal opponents," I said as I helped her up. I noticed that she kept blushing and then I scanned the arena. My fearless warriors looked amazed... like me after I saw Mr. D defeat that dude with the bad accent and the spikes... oh Dr. Thorn. Oh shit, I was their Mr. D. What The Fuck, I'm Way cooler than that washed up has been. I'm Perseus Jackson...

"Yo Percy that was so fetchin awesome. When you were fighting you began to glow blue and white. Annabeth was all cowery and like 'OmG this god is gonna hurt m-"

"First I am not afraid of Pers-

"Yo wise girl it's Percy."

"I am not afraid of Percy, I just didn't have a shield and Brylen stop looking so disappointed."

I know I should be upset but her reaction just made me I don't know... want her more. She was able to accept defeat so calmly...I wish she was my baby mama. I wish I could have found my destiny... and her. But I guess thats the price. So I didn't say anything just watched her lead and expertly instruct my students in the art of defense without a shield. When we finished she and I went to the big house to tell Chiron. Standing on the porch was a guy with an extremely red mouth and veryorderly clothes... I saw that he was ahalf blood... but who.

"Um, hey bro. Annabeth do you know this guy," I asked as she akwardly hugged him.

"Oh Percy um I heard a lot about you. I'm Dakota, but you can call me Kota." He said with a smile... I immeadiatley disliked him... or was it his hand around Annabeth's waist.

"Yeah Percy, um Kota is my Fiance...were engaged."

_ DUN DUN DUHHHH well yeah thats it for tonight... bye guys. Please review if you like it or it didn't happen lol.


	10. I LOVE YOU ALL 333

When I saw all of the people who alerted this piece of crap story I felt you know tears welling. You guys are so friggin amazing.


	11. Back Story

AN:Hey guys um I wanted to let you know that I'm like IDK in love maybe so this chapter might reflect that...

Chapter... I Don't know whataever chapter this is:

That little half baked Roman Turd! Annabeth had to go and do this crap, he's a ROAN A FRIGGIN ROMAN! Why didn't she wait for the right god- erm I mean guy to come along. So all of this is running through my head while I stare dumb -founded by this mere moral.

"Oh so how did you two meet?" I ask through clenched teeth. I have to resist the tugging in my gut, when I look at him.

Of course he answered, "Well it was just after the Titan War. She came to Camp Jupiter and I vouched for her. None of the other cohorts wanted to take in a greek, but I saw her potential through all of the hurt, that I saw in her face. Over time we grew closer and her heart healed. Then we went out for a few years until I popped the question. And now we're going to get married and live in new Rome..."

"Kota, you forgot to tell him when. Percy we're getting married in 3 months."

Thats when I showed my divine form and teleported to Olympus. A certian goddess had some explaining to do.


	12. 115

"What the hell aphrodite?Just when I think life gets simple you let her get with him!" I was fuming, all I wanted to do was well maybe enjoy getting to know Annabeth again. Was this how she felt when I date-erm hung out with Rach. "Well Pecry, Mr. I don't want Annabeth back ever, I had to help her move on somehow and Dakota foun- can you stop llooking at me like that. I'm almost afraid you look like youre about to kill me."  
>"Don't push me because I will I swear on my father's last name that I will. You know how complicated this has become right."<p>_<br>Well that's all for 2dai folks 


	13. A Hero Is Born

Hey there... sorry for the wait.

"Perseus Jackson, if you lay one hand on my daughter fiance, there is no debate I WILL KILL YOU."

"But Lady Athena I love Annabeth-"

"No percy you're just jealous."

Before I could finish I felt someone praying to me so I focused on the noise and-

"This will have to wait my son is being born. I must go father." And with that I teleported off, I hadn't seen my baby's mother in while, what with training and all of the councils we have been having on Olympus.

~Five seconds later~ Camp-Halfblood

"AHHH Perseus Jackson you will never put that thing in me again. I want this baby out and out it will come.

"Miss Rodriguez," said Chiron, "if you push now you will just tire yourself out."

It was at this point I realized the error that he had just made... no one tells that girl not to do something... ever. Not surprisingly, for me at least, the entire room stood in shock as they saw a head exiting her. Chiron didn't move so I did the only thing I could and slapped my son... only to see there wasn't a erm... it was a girl. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo0 oo*in slow motion of corse*. She was so beautiful before I could stop myself I had cradled her in my arms. It was clear that she could make me do anything. I loved her more than any person in the world. I knew from that day forth that I would love her forever.

As I gazed at the fruit of my loins I felt the power coming from her and realized that she was almost 92.5% immortal. She had the powers of Ares, Hermes, and Poseidon. Not to mention she clearly had a blessing from Aphrodite... some sort of apology I suppose. It was then that I knew, my daughter was going to be the greatest half- erm quarter- erm Idk but she would be an amazing hero. But the real issue was... where would her crib go...? She couldn't live on Olympus, bad example, she couldn't go in the Are's cabin, bad manners. I guess that means she would go in mine... but it would have to be adjusted seeing as I had planned for a male warrior but this little bundle of awesome was going to be my wittle princess. Nothing would ever touch her... NO GOD NO BOY, AND NO MONSTER WOULD EVER HURT HER I SWEAR IT ON THE RIVER STYX SO LONG AS I LIVE.

Percy is such a drama queen. But the girl has her fathers eyes, her mothers blond hair, and her fathers features just way softer (blessing of aphrodite). She can charmspeak (blessing of Aphrodite), do water stuff, pick pocket, and win every battle... she is definitely a little terror in the making.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there. Um I miss you guys and I don't want to abandon this story.

I felt someone invoking my presence... a wailing of some sort, so I appeared at Camp Half-Blood. I felt a pull towards my cabin where the door was slightly ajar. As I opened it I saw a woman who didn't... fit the gray and blue sea like feel of the building. Her blond hair in a ponytail the held a beautiful 3 month old baby girl... with my- "Do you dare hold my child," I said mimicing my father when he was angry, "Will you not allow me to hold Jasmine Jackson?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at this and turned to face me.

"You didn't seem to care about me holding her when I had to teach you how to, and I hate your cabin its so gloomy."

"Your mom's cabin doesn't have half as much... what do the kids say these days... swagg." Recently I had been able to look at Jasmine without wanting to explode from joy but the happiness never left. I didn't understand how some gods could ignore their kids.

Sorry I have church gtg.


End file.
